


Playdate

by iruki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baby bottle, Bath, Brownham, Crib, Diapers, M/M, Messy, apple slices, brownham takes a visit, choo choo train, infantilization, infintilization, mason being mason, playdate, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruki/pseuds/iruki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a friend come over for playtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal walked up to Willy's crib, with a bottle of warm milky in his hands.  
"Oh Willy," he said gently, giving the grown man a bottle of warm milky. "Today you are going to have a playdate with a new friend."

"Oh Daddy!" Will jumped up and down excitingly in his crib. "I can't wait to make a new friend! What's their name Daddy?"

Hannibal chuckled darkly. "His name is Mason." His expression darkened when Willy dropped his bottle. 

Willy began to cry and Hannibal picked up his bottle. "Now it's dirty....." he frowned. 

Hannibal picked Will up out of his crib, placing him on the changing table. He changed the stinky diaper that Will had been wearing all night. He didn't really like changing diapers, but since Will was into this kind of shit, he did it anyway.  
It was now time for the playdate. 

Mason walked into the house without knocking. He wore a pastel blue belly shirt with a train on it, and a giant, massive, dirty diaper. "Clean me" he said walking up to Hannibal. Hannibal was very creeped out, because he did not expect to clean a stinky diaper again. He did it anyway though, because Will was watching. 

"I'm hungry." Mason said after the cleaning. Hannibal walked into the kitchen to prepare a little snack for the two of them. He left Will and Mason alone in the living room. 

Mason looked angerly at Will. Will began to tear up.

"Look here," he said in a very deep voice, his expression darkening. "I'm here to save you."

Will looked at Mason. "Save me?" he looked down at the stuffed animal in front of him. "I like Daddy, he feeds me and plays with me and changes my diaper."

"That's fucking gross." Mason said.

Will's eyes widend in surprise. "W-what?!" he little voice shook. They could hear Hannibal's footsteps coming into the room. He had little sliced apples on a plate for the two of them. Randall followed behind.  
Will bounced up and down, the tears went away when he saw his daddy.  
Mason stared at Randall and back at Will. He looked at Randall again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He didn't say anything though because it would break character and nobody would like that.

Hannibal set down the apple slices in front of them and Randall went to the corner. It sat there and stared at Mason. It made him very uncomfortable. 

Will devoured the apple slices and Mason didn't even get one. He was all sticky and messy from the apple juice now.  
"Looks like someone needs a bath," Hannibal chuckled, poking Will's tummy.  
Will blushed. "I'm so messy Daddy...."

Mason just sat there in total shock.  
"Oh Daddy! Can me and my new friend play bath?"  
"Oh?" Hannibal smiled, looking at Mason. "Does he want to play?"  
Mason did not like the look Hannibal was giving him.

Hannibal stood. "I'm going to start the bath," he left the room.

Mason looked at Will. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Will stared down at his feet. "What do you--"  
"Why are you wearing that diaper?"  
"Because I'm not potty-trained yet..."  
"You were 'potty trained' before you met this psychopath, now here you are. What did he do to you?"  
"Stop!!! Daddy did nothing wrong!!" Will jumped up.

Randall began to growl and approach Mason.

"Whoa wait, what the fuck is that?!"

"Rrrrr" Randall growled.

"Randy doesn't like you being a big bully Mason!!!" 

"You're all cr--"

Hannibal ran down the stairs. He shouted at Randall to get back, which Randall whined and listened.  
He went up and hugged Will.

"Did he hurt you?"  
"No, Daddy."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Daddy...but Mason..."  
"Mason...?"

"Is the bath ready Mr Lecter?" Mason chirped up.

Hannibal walked the two of them upstairs into the bathroom. He began to strip Will. 

Will was now naked, and Hannibal made a comment about his 'weenie'. Will jumped in the tub and Hannibal looked at Mason.

"N-n..." Hannibal began to remove Mason's clothes.

Mason was a grown man, there was no doubt that Mason was a grown man. But for some reason Hannibal seemed to not understand that simple, basic, obvious fact.  
"You're growing up so fast," Hannibal commented, pulling off Mason's diaper. Mason jumped back a bit, but Hannibal pulled him close again.  
The diaper was off now, and Hannibal poked Mason's dick. Mason's face turned red and Will didn't notice anything that was happening because he was playing with a toy. 

"Mr Lecter, stop." he said. Hannibal chuckled and removed Mason's shirt. Mason was now naked.  
Mason did not like what just happened, and stepped into the tub with Will. Hannibal began to pour water over Will's head.  
He stared at the two of them.

They seemed happy, but it was weird.

The door creaked a little and Randall peeked his terrifying head in the room.  
"Out! Out!" Hannibal shouted, shutting the door on Randall.  
"Randall seems to really like you, Mason." he said walking over and pouring water on Will again.

Mason did not like this.  
Bath time ended and Mason did not get clean.

Hannibal left the two of them alone to get dressed in Will's room. 

Mason was quiet, sitting against the wall in a towel. Will got dressed and walked over concerned. 

"What's wrong Mason?" he said, sitting on the ground.  
"I just don't feel good."  
"Tummy hurt?"  
"No."  
"Oh....." Will frowned. "Daddy has medicine, I think."  
"It's not that.....Will, I have a serious question for you. Can you be an adult?"  
"I'm not a grown up...."  
Mason stopped talking. A knock could be heard from downstairs.

Footsteps came upstairs. Mason changed into some shorts and a shirt, without a diaper. 

The door opened and Hannibal and Brownham stood at the door. "He says he is your Brother, Mason."

Mason glared at Brownham. Brownham smiled softly, walking up to Mason.  
"Oh Maymay," he patted Mason's head. "You never told me you were coming over to play with your friend."

Randall began to frolic up the stairs.  
Hannibal shut the door.

"Hey Mason, come here," Hannibal said. "I wanna tell you a secret."  
Hannibal walked out of the room and Mason assumed to follow. They walked into Hannibal's room.

Hannibal shut the door and threw Mason against his bed.  
"What the--"  
"This isn't what you think," Hannibal said, looking away. "You aren't a diaper baby are you, Mason? You're playing with Will, aren't you?!"

"You're right." Mason said. "I'm not. I'm here to save Will."  
"Save him?"  
"Yes, from you. You're crazy, Hannibal."  
"What?"  
"You force him to wear a diaper, to drink from a bottle....to sleep in a crib!"  
"I do not!" Hannibal snapped. "You are getting too deep into the situation Mason. This isn't what you think it is."  
"Then what is it, Hannibal Lecter? What is it?!"  
Hannibal took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

"I'm the victim."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed

“You..? But, how?” Mason stood from the bed, taking a step towards Hannibal. “How are you the victim? That doesn’t make any sense!” 

Hannibal took a deep breath, looking at Mason. “Would you like a change of clothes?” 

“A wh--” he looked down at himself, at the childlike clothes he was currently wearing. He felt embarrassed. “Yeah..sure.”

Hannibal walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pants and a white dress shirt. He handed them to Mason. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, looking around the room for somewhere to change. He stopped however, once Hannibal began to undress him. “H-hey…” he took a step back, falling onto the bed. Hannibal pulled down his shorts, and chuckled once he noticed there wasn’t any underwear underneath. 

Hannibal paused for a moment, looking, but quickly finished dressing Mason. He walked back against the wall, allowing Mason to button up the shirt he now wore.

“Anyway…” he said, finishing the last button. “How are you the victim?” 

“You see…” Hannibal frowned, looking down at his feet. “It all started…”

 

Hannibal told his story. 

“Will and I had had a romantic interest in eachother for awhile. It seemed only natural to allow him to move in with me. 

One day he asked for a stuffed animal. I bought him one, two, three….it just kept going. I thought it was a nice quirk about Will, I believed it helped him calm down and feel more at home, since he did not bring any of his pets along with him when he moved in.

He then started to ask for….young girl’s clothes. I thought it to be some sort of kink, like he had been trying to turn me on. Of course I played along. 

It just….it just kept going….he started calling me Daddy….started wearing diapers….then one day he asked for separate rooms. He wouldn’t let me go in his room.

I went in one day.

He had a crib, toddler toys, everything a grown man shouldn’t.

His intelligence deteriorated, he had been doing this in purpose.  
If I didn’t comply he’d shriek. And cry. I don’t like when he cries, because I care about him too much.

Now I’m stuck here, like this. I can’t escape. I’m….I’m….”

Hannibal’s body dropped onto the ground and he began to sob. 

“I can’t leave this house….I can’t……”

Mason walked over to Hannibal, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll help you.” Hannibal looked up at Mason, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“How embarrassing…” 

Mason pulled Hannibal off the ground. “Let’s end this.”

Hannibal nodded.

They opened the door, leaving Hannibal’s room and walked down the hall into Will’s. 

Will sat down playing blocks with a terrified looking Brownham. Randall also sat in the room, in the corner, watching.

Hannibal cleared his throat. Will looked up, and noticed Mason’s clothes.

“Why is Mason in your clothes Daddy?” he asked, standing up. 

Hannibal glanced at Mason.

“I had to change,” Mason explained, smiling slightly. “Hey Brown can you leave the room?”

“Take Randall with you,” Hannibal said quickly. 

Will blinked.

“What’s going on Daddy? Why is Brownie leaving? What did Randall do?”

Brown and Randall left the room. They shut the door when they left.

“Stop calling him Daddy.” Mason said. Hannibal’s pulse quickened.  
“But he’s my Daddy!”  
“No he’s not.”  
“B-b-b..” Will began to tear up.  
Hannibal was about to step forward to comfort him but Mason pulled him back.

“Why are you taking Daddy from me?!”  
“He’s not your dad WIll.”  
“Yes he…”

“No.” Hannibal said, standing next to Mason. “Will, I am finished with this game.”

“What?”  
“I am not your dad.”  
“What?! I’m adopted?!”  
“No...Will…..Will you….you’re a grown man.”

Will began crying.

“What did I do wrong!!?” Will screamed.  
“You….”

Mason stepped forward, slapping Will across his face.

“Get ahold of yourself,” he stated. 

WIll stood there then suddenly collapsed onto the floor, shaking.

“What’s…”

“The demon is escaping,” Hannibal said, walking over to Will and rubbing his head. “I had a feeling he was possessed since, he never broke character. It’s like this...thing wasn’t Will at all.”

“I think he’s having a seizure, actually.” 

“No….no….a seizure is a lot different, Mason. The demon is escaping.”

“Escaping? So the demon doesn’t want to be there?”

“Correct. He was worried I didn’t like him for the way he was, so he forced a demon to change who he was.”

“Are you sure about this? I mean maybe it’s some sort of neurological disorder going on.”  
“Demon is only a metaphor for that exact cause, Mason.”  
“Oh. I thought you actually meant a demon.”  
“I’m an atheist, Mason. Demons don’t exist.”  
“Oh.”

Will kept shaking, but could move his body a bit up into Hannibal’s arms.  
Hannibal held him, rubbing his forehead and arms.

“Will he be okay?” Mason asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Hannibal nodded.

“He will be fine. In the meantime, please tell Brown to leave, and take the shotgun from my closet and get rid of Randall.”

Brownham left, and Randall was shot six times in the head (he died after the first shot). He took him out back and buried him in the garden.

About an hour later, Hannibal walked down the stairs with Will in his hold. Will had a towel on his head, and wore boxers. 

“Everything okay?” Mason asked, standing up from the couch.

Hannibal nodded. WIll sat down on the couch.

“Everything will be okay. It will all go back to normal now.”

Will smiled.

THE END

or is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my gf she really likes diapers and randall


End file.
